Abracadabra
by GunSniper64
Summary: Destiel one-shot. On his way to complete a case, Dean hears a song over the radio that reminds him of Cas. So when the angel calls him to inform him that Garth is joining up with the brotherly duo, Dean can't resist the temptation to embarrass his angel with the song. Fluffy, cheesy, and short.


**A/N: Here is my first Destiel one-shot. I know it's terrible and super short but it's just to get me into the groove for a much longer Destiel fic I'm working on. For those of you who are following "Jail Talks" I am DEEPLY SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN MONTHS, however expect my writer's block to go away once the newest Thor movie comes out and I get to see more Loki action. As for this fic, I do not own anything and I apologize if this has been done before. Please read and review and I hope you enjoy!**

**XXXX**

_"I heat up, I can't cool down_

_You got me spinning round and round_

_Round and round and round it goes_

_Where it stops nobody knows."_

As the Impala soared down the highway, Dean couldn't help but hum along with the radio. Tapping his hands against the steering wheel, he glanced over to find Sammy snoring softly in the passenger seat next to him. Grinning softly, he pulled his Baby off the highway and onto an exit leading towards their next mission. He knew that the case they were heading towards wouldn't take them long at all, especially since they already had a pretty good idea of what sort of monster they were dealing with. Dean leaned his head back against the headrest and thought about not what they were heading towards, but who.

_"Every time you call my name_

_I heat up like a burning flame._

_Burning flame, full of desire_

_Kiss me baby let the fire get higher."_

When Dean felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he quickly answered it before casting a look at Sam to make sure his brother was still sleeping. A familiar gravelly voice whispered softly from the other end, making Dean's smile broaden.

"Hello Dean. I called to inform you that three more bodies have emerged since you and Sam agreed to take on this case. I must insist that you hurry up and get here because not only is the body count rising but there is this...hunter here who insists on working the case with you. Dean, I'm a bit...wary of him. Is he a friend of yours?"

"What does he look like, Cas?" Dean couldn't help but smirk at the anxious tone in the angel's voice.

"He is somewhat lean and well...Dean he speaks very...strangely. He has this...what do you call it? 'Catch phrase'? Dean, he's putting me on edge. He says his name is Garth. Dean, should I render him unconscious?"

"Yeah we know him. Don't worry, Sam and I will be there in about an hour or so. You can handle Garth for a little while, I promise he's not a bad person."

"I still do not understand why you refer to a vehicle as your 'Baby'," Cas questioned slowly. "You humans and your terms of endearment are...confusing."

"You sound kind of jealous, Cas," Dean smirked as he turned down another road, lowering the radio slightly to hear his angel better.

"I do not understand why I should be jealous in any manner of your car, Dean. The notion is very perplexing and -"

"Accurate?" Dean's smirk grew wider.

"_Dean_," Cas said firmly as if to end the conversation. "I'm hanging up now."

"Aw c'mon Cas, I have pet names for you too if you wanna hear them."

"Pet names?"

Dean held back the chuckle at the amount of pure interest in Cas's voice. Although the hunter couldn't see his angel, he knew Cas was doing that damn headtilt thing again.

"Maybe I'll tell you some of them when I arrive."

Dean convinced himself that he wasn't flirting. Nope, not at all.

_"You make me hot, you make me sigh_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_Keep me burning for your love_

_With the touch of a velvet glove."_

Dean let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when he heard Cas shuffle nervously over the other end of the phone.

"Is Sam there?"

"Yeah he's asleep though. So you have me all to yourself," Dean's voice positively purred, ignoring the angel's attempt to change the subject.

"Technically I do not _have you all to myself _seeing as how you are currently with your _Baby_."

Dean chuckled at the sound of absolute malice hidden beneath the laced indifference in Cas's voice. Ah, so his angel _was_ jealous!

_"I feel the magic in your caress_

_I feel magic when I touch your dress_

_Silk and satin, leather and lace_

_Black panties with an angel's face."_

There was a brief silence in which Dean just took pleasure in knowing that Cas was on the other end of the phone, safe and unharmed. Dean looked back at the radio and without a second thought said, "Listen for a minute, will you?"

Dean didn't wait for Cas's response as he reached out and held the phone to the radio.

_"I see magic in your eyes_

_I hear the magic in your sighs_

_Just when I think I'm gonna get away_

_I hear those words that you always say:_

_Abra-abracadabra_

_I wanna reach out and grab ya_

_Abra-abracadabra_

_Abracadabra."_

Dean pulled the phone back to his ear and grinned fondly.

"Baby couldn't have described it better, Cas."

"I don't understand your human interests in such strange cantations, especially when the phrase often associated with spells is nothing but added theatrics," Cas finally managed, but by the slight hesitation in his voice Dean was almost positive the bastard was tilting his head in embarrassed confusion and was probably sprouting the most adorable blush ever.

"I'll see you soon Cas. Keep an eye on Garth for me."

"Understood."

As Dean hung up the phone he heard Sammy stir and give a yawn.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Cas and Garth have started investigating until we get there."

"Bet ya ten bucks Cas maims him when Garth tries to give him a hug," Sam joked as he adjusted himself so he was sitting upright instead of slouched against the window.

Dean didn't respond as he glanced at the radio.

_Abracadabra. _


End file.
